


The Sexiest Sunset

by Ditz



Series: Requests for Smut - The Slash Files [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditz/pseuds/Ditz
Summary: Stan and Kenny love the sunset, and each other. Stenny, Porn without Plot





	The Sexiest Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> For Furunui (Their dog, Nala, has received enough funds for the vet! Thank you everyone!)

The sky was lit with orange and pink streaks in the clouds, sun settling at the horizon in a display of gold. It was beautiful. Each puff that made a cloud basked in the light that drenched it. In the pond, a reflection of deep, vivid color rallied against the gentle waves. Kenny watched the splendor with a smile, eyes taking in every bit of motion and every detail that changed with the seconds.

He felt a shoulder knock against his gently and turned to the black-haired man beside him. His smile stayed, widening as Stan gave his own. He looked perfect then, with a light grin and ruffled black hair, shirt wrinkled with the day’s activities.-Stan didn’t have to do much to look perfect, he just was.

“What?” The question was for him, the other looking back at his dazed expression.

“Nothing,” Kenny explained, turning away to look at the sky once more.

A hand met his, fingers weaving between his, palm pressing against the back of his hand. He squeezed against them lightly, rumpling the blanket on which they sat. He paid it no mind as he continued to watch the sky as it darkened.

The wind swept over them, And he caught Stan staring out of the corner of his eye. He looked back, and their eyes met. “What?” It was his turn to ask.

“Your hair looks wild in this light,” Stan remarked with a laugh.

Kenny patted his locks, “My hair’s fine.”

“Don’t worry,” Stan added, pulling Ken’s hand off his head. “It makes you look cute.”

“It does?” Kenny questioned, unsure.

A movement caught his eye, Stan coming closer. He turned again in time to catch the other’s lips with his own. Stan pressed forward and he did the same, breathing through his nose as the kiss grew longer. His heart sped with the implications, tongue pressing forward. Stan opened for him, and he entered more assuredly.

They broke for air, Stan coughing lightly. His lips were puffed from the kiss, and Kenny stared. “You’re cute too,” he said, “sometimes.”

Stan pushed him lightly, before kissing him once more.

His body pressed forward, and Stan’s hand unlinked with his. It prodded at his jacket, pulling at the zipper. He helped it, pulling it open and shrugging it off. His eyes closed as he swung it somewhere behind him.

Stan’s mouth was warm, and he could feel himself getting hot beneath his skin. The cool of the outside met against it and his skin prickled in confusion. Stan’s tongue met his and he licked over the smooth muscle, mouth tingling. His hands reached for Stan’s torso, pulling at the other’s coat zipper. It didn’t take long to take off, Stan helping him in the end. His head turned in the kiss, sloppily disconnecting and reconnecting it in a fever.

Kenny broke the kiss this time, “Are you sure?” he asked, eyes taking in the lack of presences of Stark’s Pond.

“Yeah,” Stan responded. “Unless you want to wait until we get home.”

“Fuck that,” Kenny stated.

He crossed his arms at the hem of his shirt, picking it up and over his head easily. As the kiss was interrupted Stan groaned. “Mm,” he sounded in response, smiling, fingers edging the fabric of Stan’s shirt. Stan took it off in response. Kenny watched his muscles move as he threw the shirt over to the side, they slid from side to side under Stan’s skin, and he itched to kiss him again.

He did, pushing forward once more. His legs moved up, one crossing over Stan’s so he could settle in the other’s lap. Once there, he threaded his fingers through the ruffled hair, pushing it back gently. His fingers tightened on the ends as Stan moaned, mouth vibrating against his. Breaking the kiss, his heart pounded at his chest like it was trying to escape. “Stan…” he started, feeling the other’s hardening in response. “You’re kinky tonight.” he commented. He rubbed against it with his lower half, moaning loudly as he felt his arousal start to harden-nerves twinging as they asked for attention.

His hands found Stan’s shoulders and with them he pushed Stan onto his back. Stan gave him a lingering smile, his hands rising to rub up Kenny’s torso lovingly. Kenny took advantage, taking the roaming hands, and driving them down with his own. He gasped as they rubbed just above the edging of his jeans, the chill of the cold of his hands meeting the warmth of the area. His skin prickled there, a burn of want running downward to harden in his cock. He grinded the area against Stan’s, “Ah!”

Stan took the hint, helping him to unbutton his jeans. He sighed when he felt the release from the tightness around his waist, taking the chance to undo Stan’s jeans as well.

Stan exhaled, “Take them off,” he demanded, voice deep. He pulled at the waistband of Kenny’s boxer shorts impatiently.

Kenny smirked, “Not yet,” he whispered, leaning down to peck Stan’s lips. His hands ran up the other, grasping Stan’s head from either side as he kissed him again. With feeling, he pushed inside the other’s mouth, dominating for a moment. His body grinded all the while, hips gyrating against Stan’s.

His body was swept by a wave a joy and enthusiasm alike. His lips turned upwards as Stan pushed him back, tongue pressing his back. Hands on his hips controlled his movements now, and he followed their commands easily. His eyes closed momentarily, losing himself in the feeling.

Breathing was made difficult as he was moved against the other. It hitched, and he became breathless suddenly. Nerves made his body tremble, and he moved his hands over Stan’s, stopping him. He wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer like this. Not with the other’s reddened cheeks and plumped lips staring back at him. “Now.” he breathed.

He was allowed momentary release from the ministrations as he stood on shaky feet, looking around before dropping his pants and underwear completely. His cock leapt with the removal of restraints. Stan whistled playfully, and he shook his head with a small laugh. “I thought I was the pervert here,” Kenny commented, voice not as light as he wanted it.

He bent down on his knees, shrugging Stan’s pants off from his position in front of him. He looked down at the tent in the other’s underwear, and decided it was too perfect a time not to tease. His hands ran up both legs as he positioned himself between them. They met in the middle, rubbing the hardened cock beneath the fabric. He rubbed down, grasping at the balls. “Kenny, come on…” Stan panted at him, “Just take them off.”

He shook his head in response, prodding at the wetted fabric. He thumbed over the head a couple of times, watching Stan wiggle in response. “I have to pay you back for the whistle.” he said steadily now, rubbing down the cock again. He felt the bottom roaming up from it. Stan hissed in response, so he did it again-slower this time. “Kenny…”

He did it once more before bending down, licking the cock over the fabric. “Please,” Stan whispered lowly. He licked again, swirling his tongue over the bottom of the shaft before blowing at the appendage. The legs twitched around him in response. He deemed this enough, gesturing Stan to move his legs with him as he peeled off the underwear from him. When the legs were settled back to their position around his body, he moved down once more.

Using his index finger and thumb, he made an “O.” He slid the middle down the cock as he kissed the shaft up to the head. Now, he licked it up the underside, pumping at it with his hand. He could hear Stan’s elicit remarks, and he smiled with them before opening his mouth around it. Thickness had his mouth widening, and he pushed himself down on the appendage.

“Fuck!”

He gaped around the width, and pumped it with the two fingers every time he went up and down, making sure ample teasing was provided. The legs on either side of him tightened, and hands grasping at grass now grasped at his hair instead. They pushed into it, constricting each time he went down on the other.

He went down again, this time swirling his tongue as he went up, taking the time to lick diligently across the tip. Stan squirmed around him, his cock practically purple. One more lick up the underside, then Kenny stopped, blowing across it finally. His eyes looked up to the Stan’s, finding them half-lidded. His favorite look on the other. “Damn, Stan,” he teased, thumbing the other’s cock. “How have you not come yet?” His cock was as straight as it could get, coloring deep as the other restrained against the arousal.

When he spoke, his voice was deep and groggy, “I don’t only have a golden rectum, you know.”

Kenny couldn’t help but laugh, covering his mouth with a hand. When he looked back, Stan was half-smiling at him. “I need to test out this golden dick of yours…” he commented evenly.

“Ride me.” Stan challenged.

“Prep me,” Kenny urged back, disentangling himself from Stan to gather his jacket from nearby. He heard Stan start to speak, but held up a finger in response. “One moment, love! I’m not running away from you naked in the woods yet,” he said, fingers brushing against something in the front pocket. “Found it!” He grasped it, eagerly flinging the jacket back to where it was before getting back to Stan.

He stepped over the lying man, taking his place on the other’s lower stomach. “I brought lube.” He showed Stan the bottle happily.

Stan looked defeated, and Kenny gave him a questioning look. “But I wanted to see you try to swallow my fingers.”

Kenny looked away, face heating at the remark. It took him a moment, but he took back control of the situation with an even response, “You’ll get to watch my ass do it.” he supplied.

With that said, Kenny handed Stan the lube. True to his word, he rearranged himself so that his back was to Stan, their cocks touching momentarily as he settled on his lap. “Why do you carry a bottle of lube with you?”

“Been waiting for you to want to get kinky,” he replied.

Stan laughed, and Kenny felt a front touch his back comfortingly as Stan sat up, a hand reaching around to feel his half-hard cock. He was pushed gently forward onto his hands and knees. “And what if I didn’t ever want to get kinky?”

“Then I guess I’d just carry lube around.” Kenny tensed when he felt a cold jellied finger push through his cheeks and circle his hole.

“Relax,” Stan said softly.

He let the reassuring voice wash over him, eyes closing to take in the moment. Fingertips grazed over his cock, playing with it lightly before roving up to his stomach. They circled there as the slick finger poked into him. He arched a bit into it, the appendage pushing inside deliciously.

It was pushed and pulled inside him, another finger added after a moment. His breath hitched in reply, body pushing back against the hand unconsciously. It was his turn to moan at the other now. “Stan…”

A third was added, cold entering him once more. It matched against the heat, rubbing against it sweetly. “Yesss….”

“Fuck, you’re hot like this,” Stan commented from behind him. He barely felt the kiss on his back, too enraptured with the fight inside of himself. Each pull out had him begging and each push in didn’t feel like enough.

The fingers were spread, and Kenny moaned, body moving back into them. He needed more.

“I’m ready,” he breathed.

“Are you sure?” Stan asked, splaying the fingers inside him.

Kenny crumpled against the motion, cock hardening as nerves pooled there in response to his ass being filled. He could feel his muscles beckoning the fingers, pushing at them as they continued to spread around, twirling this way and that.

“Mn, yes,” he said in reply to the question and motions alike.

He felt empty again all-too-soon.

“Stan…” he begged.

“You’re impatient tonight,” Stan stated.

There was a second’s pause before Kenny felt something big poking through to his entrance. With a push forward, the first bit of it was inside, and Kenny needed a minute to adjust. His muscles both pushed and pulled against the appendage, unsure just what he wanted.

“Further,” he said finally.

Stan obliged, pushing slowly forward. He felt the other’s pulse against his own, and it was a comfort as his body settled on just what to do with the intruder. It was cold-covered in lube, but it felt amazing as it pushed to the hilt-burning want melding with cold intrusion.

“Fuuuuck, you’re so tight, Ken.”

He breathed in and out slowly, pulse pounding against Stan’s own. His muscles clenched against the intrusion, and he inhaled sharply. It rubbed against them as Stan pulled out, pushing in with enough force that his body shook with it.

“Fuck!” he gasped.

“Sorry, excited,” Stan said quickly. 

He felt the hard appendage pull out before thrusting in again, this time slower than the last. He felt every bit of the length as it took control of his body. Stan thrust again and again, Kenny now matching him, pushing back against the length in his own excitement. 

Kenny moaned with the push inside, gasping as he was emptied. It wasn’t long before he was panting, groaning out Stan’s name with every movement. In turn, Stan sped the pace. He plowed into Kenny, and the blond felt as if his dick would become imprinted inside of him with the harsh blows. And it was heavenly. 

“God, yes,” Kenny moaned before he was emptied completely. “What’s going on?” 

He looked behind him, Stan now lying on the ground. “Didn’t you want to ride me?” 

“I thought that was you.” 

“Who cares who it was,” Stan groaned. 

Kenny nodded, agreeing completely. He climbed on top, legs barely able to walk with the shakings of arousal. He moaned as he settled himself on top of Stan once more, this time facing him. The cock was positioned, and Kenny sat on it. Groaning, he let his weight push it inside quickly. He needed it now, he wasn’t about to play around. 

Stan’s his cock was enveloped by his ass, Kenny working himself over the appendage again. He bounced on Stan’s cock, hands grasping at the other’s. They entwined their fingers, and Kenny moved them over his chest and held them there. 

“Ah!” He found the spot. The bundle of nerves hidden inside of him that Stan’s cock hit just fucking right. Kenny aimed for it as he bobbed again, gasping as he reached it each thrust. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” 

Stan’s hard member raged inside of him, and Stan took control. Hands were taken from his own and placed at his hips. The other picked him up, and had him slide back down with his weight alone. Then, he went faster. 

Kenny swallowed, feeling the nerves building inside of him as his prostate responded to the thrust. It burned, fire breathing against the cock, and it hurt, it hurt so good. 

His vision clouded as his body overflowed with nerves, fast pulse lightning now. A hand was placed on his cock, and fire met the warm skin achingly, cock twitching in the other’s hand. 

He went faster, Stan rubbing against his member and prostate alike. His body only wanted release, that’s all it knew in that moment. And one more thrust in, he had it. “Stan!” He came with an explosion both inside and out, cock and insides throbbing as streams of cum was pushed out of him. The stress from the build-up now completely gone. 

He felt Stan inside him, his hard member twitching as it came inside of him. “God, Kenny!” Spurts of cum filled him, his muscles working every droplet around the cock. They clenched around it, hardening and softening repeatedly until Stan was milked every drop. 

A moment of bliss was sent in silence before Kenny felt his pulsating body calm enough for more touch. He bent forward, hand brushing Stan’s sweaty hair back. “You’re so beautiful right now.” 

He kissed him lightly, "I never thought watching the sunset could be so sexy."

**Author's Note:**

> For Furunui (Their dog, Nala, has received enough funds for the vet! Thank you everyone!)


End file.
